Juste au près de toi
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: Après la bataille menée sur Thriller Bark, Zoro se retrouve mystérieusement blessé, il sera tenu à l'égard de la fête mais une petite visite l'attend, celle d'une personne qui s'inquiète douloureusement pour lui. [Juste un petit One-Shot qui pourrait être sympas à lire].


Certain peut-être auront déjà lu ce One-Shot, celui-ci se trouve être publié sur mon blog depuis très longtemps mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de le faire partager sur Fanfiction. Donc voilà un OS assez court, qui occupera quelque petite minute de votre vie, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

**Juste au près de toi**

La paix est revenue sur thriller Bark, tout le monde est en fête. Vous rappelez-vous ? La merveilleuse chanson de Brook et les danses débiles mais amusante de Chopper et Franky. Tout le monde s'est lâchés, tout le monde était joyeux mais rappelez-vous que Zoro s'en est sortie très mal en point. Dans une chambre reculée de la salle où se déroulait la fête, il était là allongé dans un grand lit, tremblant de tout son long. Peut-être était –il en train de penser que personne ne se préoccupait de lui, du moins pour l'instant mais il se trompe. S'il savait que quelqu'un pensait à lui au point d'en souffrir, cette personne qui a dû cacher ses sentiments de peur de se faire rejeter... Quelqu'un dans la salle de fête avait disparu, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le long couloir qui mène à la chambre où reposait Zoro. Cette personne avait trouvée une excuse pour le voir, voir si celui qu'il aimait allait bien, il tenait noblement un plateau d'argent. Oui vous avez sûrement deviné qui c'était. Qui aurait cru ? Une certaine personne pénétra dans la chambre, il s'avança vers le lit, toujours avec son attitude habituelle, une cigarette au bout des lèvres et le tour était joué. Personne ne se douterait de quelque chose, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- «_**Tiens essaye de manger**_ » dit-il en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

Pourquoi ce sourire dès que tu as entendu sa voix, Zoro ? Tu t'attendais à sa visite n'est-ce pas ? Le savais-tu ? Tu sais il souffrait de ne pas te voir... Oui il souffrait en silence.

- «**_Tu es bien le seul à être venu me voir..._**  
**_- Je me suis juste dis que tu avais faim_**  
**_- Encore ton truc de ne laisser personne mourir de faim ?_**  
**_- Tu peux devenir une exception à ça si tu veux_**  
**_- Une exception... je me demande si je suis une exception à autre chose... à ton avis le suis-je ?_**  
**_- ...Peut-être... bon je te laisse_** »

Ses pas étaient lents, c'est comme s'il ne voulait pas sortir, ne t'inquiète pas il te retiendra.

- «_**Hey ! Love-cook...**_  
_**- Hm ?!**_  
_**- Penses-tu que...**_ »

Un silence se fit, puis Zoro se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda du côté de la fenêtre. Son visiteur se contenta de le regarder ou même de le contempler à attendre la suite de cette interpellation.

- «_**Penses-tu que j'ai un but outre celui de devenir le meilleur bretteur ?**_  
_**- Je ne sais pas... difficile à imaginer**_ »

Zoro ne répondit rien, il continua de regarder par la fenêtre, peut-être était-il à la recherche de quelque chose ou même d'une réponse. Le blond le regarda longuement avant de se résigner et de tourner sur ses talon, il s'avança vers le lit pour s'y asseoir. Il regarda dans la direction opposée à celle du bretteur et avec le même ton il lui dit.

- « _**Et toi ?... Penses-tu que j'ai un faible pour quelqu'un outre qu'une femme ?**_  
_**- ... Rien n'est impossible dans la vie**_  
_**- Aurais-tu alors réellement un autre but ?**_ » Dit-il en se retournant vers le bretteur  
- « _**Et toi aurais-tu vraiment un faible pour un homme ?**_ »

Zoro c'était retourné et leurs regards se croisèrent. Plus cela durait et plus Le cuistot gagnait en rougeur, il détourna vite son regard de celui de Zoro. A ce moment-là un sourire naquit sur le visage de celui-ci. Zoro pouvait voir, de là où il était, les oreilles de son vis-à-vis devenir rouge, il commençait à comprendre et puisse que le cuistot ne daigne pas de le regarder en face, il se déplaça lui-même malgré le mal que lui faisaient ses blessures. Il était arrivé à quatre pattes derrière Sanji, il se pencha et lui chuchota son prénom à l'oreille, ce dernier fut surpris et tourna la tête par réflexe, Zoro en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

- «_**Zo... Zoro !**_  
_**- J'ai besoin de savoir... qui est cet homme pour qui tu as un faible ?**_  
_**- Ce... cela ne te regarde pas »**_Dit-il en mettant le dos de sa main devant la bouche._**« Fran... franchement à quoi tu joues si c'est une mauvaise blague alors arrête tout de suite parce qu'elle ne me fait pas rire**_  
_**- Si je te disais quel est mon autre but, me dirais-tu qui est cet homme ?**_  
_**- ça... ça dépend, je pense...**_» Dit-il toujours rouge  
- « _**Hum... ce n'est pas du jeu, je ne dirais rien mais je vais quand même essayer de te faire deviner**_ »

Zoro prit le menton de Sanji entre ses doigts fins, il rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du cuistot mais cette fois-ci Zoro tenta d'approfondir le baiser. A son plus grand étonnement Sanji lui laissa l'accès, la langue du marimo dansa avec celle du blond. D'ailleurs Sanji commençait à prendre le dessus, il avait même réussi à se retrouver à quatre pattes sur Zorro. L'atmosphère commençait à chauffer autour de ces deux corps mais Sanji ne voulait pas s'y résigner.

- «_**Zoro pas plus**_  
_**- Tu ne veux pas ?**_  
_**- Non ce n'est pas ça...**_  
_**- C'est quoi alors ? Dit-moi**_  
_**- ça fait trop longtemps que je rêve de ce moment mais tu sais...**_»

Sanji s'allongea sur Zoro qui celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras réconfortants.

- « _**Quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu t'étais retrouvé, je me suis senti... mal... très mal... impuissant même et...**_»

Le bretteur se tue, attend la suite, il frottait tendrement l'épaule de Sanji comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Le blond fini pas se redresser, Zoro fut surprit de voir une telle lueur dans son regard, il sourit et se façonne un visage plus sérieux, moins tendre mais plus attentif.

- « _**Depuis que mes sentiments sont aussi forts je me sens mal aux moindres douleurs que tu puisses ressentir que se soit physique ou mental, je... je veux juste que tu te rétablisses après... après...  
**__**- Après, peut-être si tu es d'accord, on pourra s'aimer comme on le voudra...  
**__**- Oui, c'est une bonne idée...  
**__**- Ne t'inquiète pas, temps que tu es avec moi plus aucune douleur ne m'atteindra parce que Sanji... Je t'aime**_ »

Le bretteur embrassa son amant sur le bout des lèvres, ils se regardèrent un moment, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre puis Sanji reposa sa tête sur le torse du bretteur avant de fermer doucement les yeux se laissant bercer par les caresses de Zoro sur la courbe de son épaule du bout de ses doigts lui provoquant des frissons et celui-ci ferma les yeux à son tour.

**FIN**

(reviews ?)


End file.
